The present invention relates to a closing device particularly for doors of motor vehicles.
Such a closing device is known from DE 196 35 415.3 (corresponding to Ser. No. 08/916,562 filed Aug. 22, 1997 Rathmann et al) now abandoned.
In the case of this closing device, it has happened that when a handle is operated, the coupling member between the handles jams and the operating device may thus be damaged. In the worst case it may even happen that the actuator fails completely, as a result of which the actuator no longer operates. This is of particular disadvantage from safety standpoint.
The object of the present invention therefore is to improve a closing device in such a way that its operation is assured in every operating situation and that jamming of the parts of the closing device is avoided.
According to the invention an actuator has a cam disk (6), the connection being made or eliminated as a function of the cam disk (6).
The use of a cam disk or of a contoured disk has the advantage that it acts on elements of the closing device in such a manner that at least one element of the lock can be connected to at least one handle, or such connection can be eliminated. Assurance is thus had that the element is present either in the force-transmission path between handle and lock element, and actuation of the handle is transmitted to an element of the lock (pawl) in order to open a door of the vehicle. In the second position of the element, the element is moved out of the force-transmission path between the lock element and the handle by the contoured or cam disk, so that actuation of the handle has no result. The jamming of this element between further lock elements is thus no longer possible. At the same time, all functions of the closing device, such as, for instance, anti-theft security, central lock, unlocking position and child-safety position can be realized with one or more cam or contoured disks.
As a further development of the invention, the actuator is an electric motor which bears the cam disk or the contoured disk on its setting shaft. This is an advantage since in this way a rotary construction of the parts is possible, in which a high freedom in design is possible, and with which the function and movement of the cam or contoured disk can be realized in a particularly simple manner.
As a further development of the invention, the cam disk or contoured disk can be driven stepped-down by the actuator. This has the advantage that relatively small electric motors can be used as actuators, which then apply the required torque as a result of the step-down ratio so as to turn the cam disk or contoured disk. This is of advantage, in particular in the case of a cam disk, since it, can move the element in one direction with relatively little force, while movement in the opposite direction is possible only with the expending of force on the element (for instance, spring force). In order to overcome this action of force in the one direction, the disk must be capable of being driven stepped-down. As an alternative to this, it is possible, with a suitably dimensioned actuating device, also to provide a stepped-up transmission as a result of which there is obtained the advantage that a particularly rapid displacement of the element from the one position into the other position and vice versa is possible.